Steve Heineman
Steve Heineman (born 1957) is a Canadian artist working in ceramics. Born in Toronto, Ontario, Heineman received an Honours diploma from Sheridan College School of Craft and Design, Oakville, Ontario in 1979, a B.FA. from the Kansas City Art Institute, Kansas City, MO in 1984, and an M.F.A. from the New York State College of Ceramics at Alfred University, Alfred, NY. He has worked as an instructor at Sheridan College, in Mississauga, Ontario, and the Ontario College of Art and Design, in Toronto, Ontario, and has given workshops and lectures at schools and universities in Canada, the United States, England, Japan, and Korea. Academic Appointments * New York State College of Ceramics at Alfred University, Alfred, NY, 1973-present * Rhode Island School of Design, Providence, RI, 1970-73 * University of Nebraska at Omaha, 1968-1970 Awards * Special Award, 2nd Word Ceramic Biennale, Korea (2003) * Canada Council 'A' Grant * Saidye Bronfman Award for Excellence in Canadian Craft, 1996 * Judge's Commendation, Fletcher Challenge International, Auckland, New Zealand (1996) * Judge's Award, The 4th Ceramic International, Mino, Japan (1995) * Award of Merit, Fletcher Challenge International, New Zealand (1995) * Le Prix d'Excellence, National Biennial of Ceramics, Trois-Rivieres, Quebec (1994) * Award of Merit, Fletcher Challenge International, New Zealand (1994) * Bronze Medal, International Ceramic Invitational, Taipei (1993) * Le Prix d'Excellence, National Biennial of Ceramics (1988) * Prix Pierre Legros, National Biennial of Ceramics (1984) Selected Solo Exhibitions * Galerie b 15, Munich, Germany (2004) * Nancy Margolis Gallery, New York City, NY (2004) * Galerie Elena Lee, Montreal, Canada (2003) * Ute Stebich Gallery, Lenox, MA (2002) * Nancy Margolis Gallery, New York City, NY (2002) * Gallery Materia, Phoenix (2001) * Galerie Elena Lee, Montreal(1999, 2000) * Selected Works, 1989 - 1999, York Quay Gallery II, Harbourfront Centre, Toronto (2000) * Nancy Margolis Gallery, New York City, NY (1999) * Prime Gallery, Toronto, Ontario (1995, 1999) * Objects of Sight, Traveling exhibition organized by Burlington, Cultural Centre, Burlington, Ontario (1989-1991) * Hopkins Hall Gallery, Ohio State University, Columbus, OH (1986) * Anna Leonowens Gallery, Nova Scotia College of Art and Design, Halifax, NS (1984) * Ontario Crafts Council, Toronto, Ontario (1982) Selected Public Collections * American Craft Museum (now The Museum of Arts & Design[[), New York City, NY * [[Art Gallery of Nova Scotia, Halifax, Nova Scotia * Auckland Museum, Auckland, New Zealand * Canada Council Art Bank, Ottawa, Ontario * Canadian Museum of Civilization, Ottawa, Canada * Frank Steyaert Museum, Ghent, Belgium * Gardiner Museum of Ceramic Art, Toronto, Ontario * Hong Ik University, Seoul, South Korea * Montreal Museum of Fine Arts, Montreal, Quebec * Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, Massachusetts * Museum Het Kruithuis, 's-Hertogenbosch, The Netherlands * National Museum of History, Taipei, Taiwan, Republic of China * Ontario Crafts Council, Toronto, Ontario * Taipei County Yinkgo Ceramics Museum, Taipei, Taiwan, Republic of China * UBS Bank, Toronto * Victoria and Albert Museum, London, UK * Winnipeg Art Gallery, Winnipeg, Manitoba * World Ceramic Center, Korea References # External Links * Nancy Margolis Gallery (Heineman bio) Categoría:Ceramistas de Canadá Category:Canadian artists Category:Canadian potters